波因特普萊森特
}} Point Pleasant is a town in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Sitting on the shores of the Ohio River, Point Pleasant's history dates back to the time of the Colonies. First established as Camp Point Pleasant during the battle of Point Pleasant in 1774 where a Virginian militia defeated the English-aligned confederation of Shawnee and Mingo warriors under Chief Cornstalk (considered part of Lord Dunmore's War). Permanent settlement is assumed to date back that far and tied to Fort Randolph, most notable for the murder of Chief Cornstalk while he was in custody as a prisoner of war. Settlement was bolstered by land grants given out by George Washington, but Point Pleasant remained sparsely settled until late in the 19th century, partially due to the belief in the place being cursed for the duplicitous murder of the Native American chief.Real-life history. Although the town expanded, incorporating in 1833, it remained small time and mostly a transportation stopover on the way over the Ohio River. The town was built over the site of the infamous Fort Randolph and remained a small, quiet town all the way until the Great War. Its single biggest attraction was the famous Mothman Museum, dedicated to one of Appalachia's most well known cryptids. What the town did not advertise was the fact that the museum was also home to a cult that sprung up around the creature, worshipping it as a deity.The cult chambers beneath the museum. After the War, the town was used by the Responders as their outpost on the shores of the Ohio River, connecting their territories with those over in Ohio. Operating out of the converted church, the Responders lasted for a long time, until Appalachia fell to the Scorched.Responders in Point Pleasant. Layout A small town near Vault 76, it was home to a museum of the Mothman which has since been destroyed. A small outpost of Responders were stationed in the town but were overrun by Scorched sometime before 2102. Multiple barricades and ramparts on the roofs of buildings appear incomplete and it seems the town was not well defended nor were there many Responder personnel stationed here. A small medical center was established in the church on the edge of town where multiple Responder corpses can be found. Point Pleasant is a quaint, compact little town with most of the buildings boarded up and blocked off. The rooftops give excellent views of the streets below and allow for hunting down any monsters with ease. The downtown and adjacent street are mostly walled off, making navigation a bit more challenging. The state roads wind around the town itself, branching off and bypassing the downtown along the river to the west and by the main Responder outpost in the church to the east. The Responder church contains a safe, usual medical loot, a chem station, and a medical supplies automated vendor. The apartment block across the street from the Mothman Museum is mostly gutted, although there is a safe within the store. North of it, past the boarded-up building, is an open garage with a potential power armor spawn. The eastern road, passing behind the museum, includes an ammo vendor and a weapons workbench. 值得注意的物品 ; Holotapes and notes * 闖入者 - 在南邊巴士站對面的公寓，可以從附近卡車上頭的逃生梯跳進去。 * 天蛾人來了（一） - 博物館櫃台上。 * 天蛾人來了（二） - 上述公寓的電視機上。 * 啟示：末日將至 - 博物館地下室的講台上。 * 啟示：召喚天蛾人 - 同上。 * 浴室鑰匙 - 博物館內，on a metal desk(?) * 神秘的地圖殘片：費南度 - 博物館櫃台，收銀機旁。 * 威森兄弟車庫 - 上述公寓內闖入者卡帶旁。 * 搜救隊 - 教堂內應變同盟成員屍體旁桌上。 * 黎明離開 - 教堂大門東邊的屋頂桌上。 * 南橋站崗 - 西邊橋梁附近的五金行(hardware store)屋頂，就在營火殘骸處。 * 米勒的筆記 - 天蛾人雕像左邊地上。 * C.H. Monthly, January - 上述公寓, on a small nightstand near a door. * 每日案件紀錄，十月 - 同上，床頭櫃對面。 ; Other loot * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - Found on the rooftop of the hardware store opposite the western bridge with random power armor pieces attached. * Random weapon mod plan - In the open garage, on a cabinet to the left of a power armor station. * Random workshop plan - Inside the church, on a small metal shelf opposite of the chemistry workbench. * Mothman eggs - Found on the ground around the Mothman statue and around a makeshift shrine table near the collapsed west bridge. * Three random recipes: ** Sitting on a wooden crate near the campfire on the same roof. ** On a roof with a blue and white tent, on a lower metal shelf. ** On the back veranda facing the river, on a small table, near the ice cream shop. * Three random armor mods: ** Inside the church, on a metal shelf close to the northern door. ** Inside the church, on a wooden shelf to the right of a Picklock 2 safe. ** On the left side of the hardware store, on a shelf underneath a 'Plumbing' sign, to the left of a large toolbox. * Two random weapon mods: ** Near the weapons workbench in front of the hunting supplies store, on top of a stacked wooden crate. ** In the open garage near a power armor station, on top of a crate. Appearances Point Pleasant appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Point Pleasant.png|Responder checkpoint F76 Point Pleasant 1.png|Entrance bridge FO76 Silver Bridge sign.png|Silver Bridge sign F76 Point Pleasant Southern View.png|Southern view F76 Mothman Museum Ext.png|Mothman Museum and statue F76 Mothman Museum Int .png|Interior F76 Mothman Museum Bas 1.png|Chapel F76 Mothman Museum Bas 2.png|Chapel decorations F76 Point Pleasant Church Ext.png|Responder outpost F76 Point Pleasant Church Int.png|Interior F76 Point Pleasant Ext Shrine.jpg|An exterior ritual site en:Point Pleasant ru:Пойнт-Плезант Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Responder locations Category:The Forest locations